The Little Things
by just giddy
Summary: oh the little things, to break or make? that is the question. owkb oneshot. bad summary, trust me, i know


**Disclaimer: if i owned oliver wood do you honestly think i would waste my time writing stories about the man? hell no, i would currently be marrying the scotsman. so there. i said i, he's not mine...no matter how much i whine about it**

Katie found that it was the little things in life that either break you or make you. And lately she was finding that this ratio was becoming unbalanced. Everyday something small would throw her off. It would either be that her last quill snapped, the shoelace on her Quidditch shoes would break, the zipper of her favorite pair of jeans got all jammed up at the most inconvenient times, or that her bag would rip right in the hallway when she was trying to get to potions-a class she was masterfully failing. And this was all before the end of October, which would bring around the biggest inconvenience of her fifth year.

On Halloween night, Katie was expecting to fall asleep in her nice, comfortable, four poster bed amongst her covers and pillows. She was not expecting to be told that she would have to sleep on the marble floor in a sleeping bag.

Midnight came and she was still tossing and turning in the purple sleeping bag. She was laying on her stomach and thrust her head into her pillow. Katie suddenly hated her hips. It wasn't that they were big-it was worse. They were _pointy_. And everyone knows that it is near impossible to sleep on the floor with pointy hips. She rolled back onto her back with a groan and looked up at the starry enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Laying on her back wasn't half as bad as on her stomach or sides but it was still killer. She let out a sigh, knowing that this was as good as it was going to get and let her head fall to the right and almost jumped straight off the floor.

It was simple; Katie wasn't used to seeing her captain next to her sleeping spot.

She let out a sigh, almost sure that her breath reached his sleeping face since they were so close. Katie let a small smile escape her lips as she listened to him snoring lightly his back with his face resting on it's side inches from hers. She watched his chest rise and fall steadily in his sleep and wished that she could fall asleep anywhere like he could-cursing her pointy hip bones.

With sudden intent she studied everyone of his facial structures. His thick brows that framed what she knew to be chocolate brown eyes that could obtain a maniac glint. His perpetually messy hair that would fall in front of his face now and then. The faint scar above his left eyebrow and the slight crookedness in his nose-both from a bludger. How his slightly chapped lips would curve up just the tiniest bit when she would start to understand potions homework he was helping her with. Thinking about this, her own smile started to play on her lips as she remembered how he had always found away to fix the little things.

As a seventh year, Oliver would seem somewhat out of place in their group of friends. But Katie knew him to be essential. He would manage to fix the things most people wouldn't care about. He always had an extra quill on him somewhere and even more miraculous than that he was always willing to lend it to her even though she bit her quills down to stubs. He would tie her Quidditch shoes for her when the laces got too small for her to manage or give her a pair of extra ones and even lace her shoes back up for her in expert timing. He would pretend not to notice when the zipper of her pants got all screwy and there was nothing she could do about it and he always managed to show up two seconds after the stitching in her bag failed her.

Katie craned her neck to see the rest of her friends (fellow chasers; Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet along with their beater twins; Fred and George Weasley) fast asleep. Fred was drooling on his pillow and George was running in his sleep. Angelina was mumbling about something or the other and Alicia's sleeping bag was as neat as it was when she first slid up the zipper on it. Katie's own zipper had gotten jammed up on her and Oliver had to do it for her. She just guessed that she had bad luck with zippers and vowed to stay away from them.

Her smile grew even larger as she remembered the time she got stuck in her sweat shirt. It was one of those ones that had a zipper halfway down and she had got it stuck all the way up at the top. She had tried for at least an hour to untangle it so she could get to bed but with no avial. She would've asked Angelina or Alicia but her dorm mates were asleep so she meekly tip-toed downstairs to the common room for help from anyone. She had found Oliver sitting on the couch reading over a play and she knew he fought back a laugh at her plea for help. Ten minutes later she had thrown down her sweat shirt and plopped back down on the couch with him where they talked for a while. She had made him promise not to tell anyone and she knew he had kept his promise.

She began to think about all the other times he had helped her with the little things and eventually feel asleep with a smile on her face.

Waking up the next morning she found that she had rolled back over onto her stomach. Cursing Sirius Black for having to break in and her pointy hip bones, she rolled back on her back and sat up. Bringing her knees to her chest she rested her chin there and looked around. It looked like almost everyone was still asleep. She looked up at the ceiling and stared as the morning light just started to turn into a mix of pale blue and yellow. As she let out a long sigh she heard something stirring next to her and looked to see what the commotion was.

It was simple enough really; Oliver was waking up. But Oliver Wood was a man of tradition and woke up the same way every day-little to her knowledge. So, she watched in amusement as he went through his usual motions. An early morning smile began to form on her mouth as he sat up with his long legs splayed out in front of him. She watched as he rubbed his eyes vigorously with his calloused hands. As he did so she caught sight of the scar on his left knuckles that he would trace a finger over when he got bored. He ran the same hair through his perpetually messy hair and Katie wished that she could reach over and do the same. But as he mumbled incoherently in his deep Scottish accent she had to fight for control seeing as he still remained her captain. Then he slowly opened his eyes before blinking hard a couple of times before closing them again as he stretched his arms straight up above him with a large yawn. Then he rubbed the side of his face as he let his eyes focus and register. He looked around, seemingly forgetting about their campout last night and Katie had to hold back a laugh at how he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her.

"Oh, it's just you Bell," he sighed relieved, "I couldn't tell underneath that hair of your-"

Leaning over she placed a ginger kiss on his mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked, staring at her with a look of confusion.

To be truthful she wasn't exactly quite sure. She knew it wasn't the brightest of things to do and it wasn't like she purposely wanted to ruin the years of friendship they had. And it wasn't like she could ignore how wonderfully adorable he looked when he was waking up. He was Oliver Wood and at the moment it sounded like a brilliantly good idea.

"Thanks," she said, "For the little things."

She wondered why such poetry spewed from her mouth and she frowned slightly afterwards. Not sure if what she had said had any value at all.

"Oh,well…that's what I'm here for" he said before giving her a kiss of her own.

"Jesus Christ, it's 5 in the god damn morning," a familiar voice belonging to a familiar redhead spoke and they instantly broke apart, "This is not what I need to see right away."

"Go back to sleep Fred."

"Aye aye Cap'n," he yawned groggily before letting his head falling back down on it's pillow.

As she leant towards him again, Katie realized that the little things didn't make you or break you, instead they just livened things up a bit.

**Okz, I finished most of this a loooooong time ago but never finished. So the end I think is rather shaky. I'm sure I had a good end-line but I forgot it and tried to make up for it with a corny one.**

**Lots o love and please review!**


End file.
